


JoJoLand

by Matonaca



Category: diamond is unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matonaca/pseuds/Matonaca
Summary: This is Diamond is Unbreakable, but some ages are changed, and Kira isn't present. Meaning something new lurks in Morioh...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	JoJoLand

**A Morioh bus stop, somewhere around 7 AM, April 4th.**

The Ocean Man was on a search.

At a school, trying to make use of what little information he had.

The search was for one **‘Higashikata Josuke’** and another ‘ **Hayato Kawajiri’:** an menial task of informing him of his involvement in the Joestar family’s problems. He didn’t expect to go from killing **DIO** to doing the light work of the Joestar family, but here he was, taking a punch from his grand father.

Of course, that wasn’t his only intention. When trying to acquire a spirit photo of his son, the old man only got a picture of some hooded man who somewhat reminded him of Hol Horse; with the cigarette in his mouth and all, or a picture of a ginger-haired teenager facing away from the camera.

Jotaro intended to deal with both in one fell swoop.

His attention was drawn by some yelling. It’s source? A trio of delinquents and a flamboyant-looking student wearing a ridiculous pompadour.

For the time being, he decided he’d watch. He couldn’t really hear what they were talking about, but it seems the pompadour-donning student was catching flak for how he dressed.

“Y’see, what I’m doing here is getting over my fear of reptiles…” The student hover-handed the turtle, shaking like a washing machine with a big grin on his face. “These things give me the cree—”

“ _Shut the fuck up_! I don’t remember asking!” The blonde one, the apparent ringleader yelled. The flamboyant student endured the hail of spit upon him, somehow. Jotaro wouldn’t be able to do the same. “Stand up and give me your name.”

Obediently, the student stood up, leaning his neck to the left and right to crack it. In his eyes was a shine of defiance, but he didn’t seem like he would do anything.

“You’re tall for a freshman, kid.” The ‘leading’ delinquent said, before being cut off by one of his friends. “Who said you could fucking wear that?!” Is what his friend managed to pitch in before being swiftly silenced by the leader’s hand.

Taking a stroll around the student as if he was a mafioso looking for information and the flamboyant schoolboy had it, the leader spoke with unveiled intention to intimidate. “But he’s right. Around this school, you ask _US_ what the fuck you can wear. Or you end up like this fucking turtle!”

He threw the turtle into a nearby wall, shattering its shell like glass and leaving it limping to escape, bloodied. Jotaro was barely resisting driving Star Platinum’s fists into his cheek, but he absolutely could _NOT_ lose his cool.

“I don’t like reptiles, but you can’t just…” The student began.

The leader slapped him with the front of his hand. “You don’t tell me what the fuck to do!” Then the backhand. “ **AND GET THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE**!”

“My apologies, senpai.” He nodded, not even seeming to care about the turtle.

“I’ll let you off the hook just this once, but you’re gonna need to leave that jacket. With cash in it. Now tell us your name, wimp. I don’t intend to forget.”

This had become somewhat of a distraction for Jotaro, so he began walking away. He quietly walked over and picked up the turtle before beginning to head off to find Josuke Higashikata. While he walked away, the conversation continued.

“My name is…” 

Jotaro was only twenty-eight, and his hearing was fairly good. He was at the peak of his health. As such, he was fairly confident that he had just heard the delinquent introduce himself as Josuke Higashikata.

He swiftly turned around and began approaching the group as the bus pulled in. He had been told he might be able to get to Jozenji 1-3 from there, but it seems he had already found Josuke himself.

“Hurry up and give us the jacket and cash,” The delinquent motioned to the bus. “The bus is here, and we have better places to be than hanging around you, wimp.”

Josuke began to say something, but the delinquent cut him off. “Hurry! Or I’ll shave that deflated football off of your damn head!”

“Hey... senpai.”

—

STAND MASTER: JOTARO KUJO

STAND NAME: STAR PLATINUM

ABILITY: Stopping time, along with superhuman capabilities.

  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


“Huh?”

“What did you just say about my awesome hair?!” Somewhat shocked at his defiance, there was no time for the delinquent to react to what he couldn’t even see coming.

  
  
  
  


It was almost like he was seeing double, but Jotaro knew he was looking at Josuke’s stand: pink ‘flesh’, clad in blue armor. Only his arm had doubled for now, but there was definitely something behind him. Josuke was a stand user!

「DORA!」With Josuke’s first punch, the delinquent had definitely broken something uncomfortable.

「DORA!」With the second one, the damage of the first was suddenly relieved, with the delinquent’s nose flattened and his fairweather friends in pursuit of the bus, the stragglers looking in horror at their leader’s misfigured face.

Falling to the ground with blood leaking out of his nose like it was a faucet, he got to hear even more about Josuke.  
  
“I don’t EVER let someone get away with making fun of my hair!” He clarified, resting his foot on the leader’s head and getting ready to grind his teeth into the concrete.

“That’s what you get for saying I have Astro Boy hair!”  
  
“Who even said that?!” He tried to protest, but Josuke shifted more weight onto his foot and threatened to bust his teeth out of his mouth like bullets coming out of a gun.

Allowing him reprieve, Josuke walked over to the turtle, picking it up. Jotaro watched as his stand appeared again, and the turtle was fine. He certainly wasn’t seeing things at this point: a stand had appeared behind Josuke before.

“So I had to touch that turtle, even though I didn’t want to.” The delinquent’s reprieve had ended, and Josuke was approaching. “WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THAT? HUH? HUH?!” He clenched his fist, ready to punch him again.

“Wait, what’s wrong with my face?!” The leader begged for an answer from his “friends”, crawling towards them as they pursued the bus. Once that was all over, both Josuke and Jotaro let out a sigh of relief.

“Good grief. So this is Higashikata Josuke.” Jotaro approached, capturing Josuke’s attention, but there were no words between them.

Josuke was just standing there... menacingly!

He suddenly let out a yelp as the suddenly healthy turtle slowly approached him. “Oh… it’s that turtle.”

Jotaro began their conversation promptly.

“My name is Jotaro Kujo, and your name is Josuke Higashikata, born 1983. Your mother’s name is Tomoko, and she was twenty-one when you were born, going to a Tokyo college. You were born and raised here, and you had a horrible fever from unknown cause in 1987 where you nearly died.” Jotaro let out a long sigh. This is what he was spending studying time on. “My father and your grandfather are one and the same: Joseph Joestar.”

“He’s a loaded realty mogul, and seventy-eight. Meaning he’s about to croak, and inheritance needs to be divided.” Jotaro lowered his hat. “That’s where you come in, Josuke Higashikata. He didn’t even know you existed, the cheating bastard.”

Josuke put his hands behind his head, momentarily confused. “Oh, so you’re my nephew, basically? Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll explain more. Let’s get on the move.” Jotaro motioned as they began walking to the school.

  
  
  


—

STAND MASTER: JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA

STAND NAME: (SHINE ON YOU) CRAZY DIAMOND

ABILITY: Reversing the state of anything back in time with it’s fists.

  
  


—

**Near Budoga-oka High School, still at 7 AM.**

“Essentially, you’re getting a third of your old man’s inheritance. My mother gets another third, and the final third goes to his wife, Suzi Q.” Jotaro pointed to himself. “I came here to tell you that.”

A bit of a smile appeared on his face as the whole walking part came to a crawl. “To be honest, the Joestar household has been in absolute chaos since light came to the affair.” 

“Chaos?!” Josuke interrupted, shocked as if Jotaro had started growing horns on his face.

Jotaro couldn’t hide said smile now. “Yeah. My grandma hasn’t been this angry since they got married sixty-one years ago.”  
  
Josuke hurriedly bowed. “I’m so, so sorry to have caused such a fuss, Mr. Kujo!”

“Hold on, hold on. Why are you apologizing?” Jotaro backed up. “...and just call me Jotaro. ‘Mr. Kujo’ just seems odd.”

“I caused trouble in your family, didn’t I?” Josuke looked back up, confused and a hand to his cheek as if he’d been wounded.

“Well… anyway, could you tell my dad—Mr. Joestar—that he doesn’t have to worry about us? That’s all.” Josuke was still bowing, for some reason.

Jotaro, on the other hand, was beside himself with confusion. There was no punch as he’d expected, instead hurried apologies. 

“Hey, it’s Josuke, over there!” One girl said. Jotaro looked over to see them approaching from the distance. This was going to be a pain—it looked like interactions like this ran through the Joestar bloodline from Jonathan to Josuke.

“Oh, it is!” “Hi, Josuke!” “How are you?” “What a nice coincidence?” “Let’s go to school together!” “Your hair looks great!” “You’re looking handsome today!” They just wouldn’t _shut the fuck up_.

Thankfully for Jotaro, Josuke seemed to be shooing them away. “I’m actually doing something important right now…”

“Oh come on!” “If you don’t hurry, we’re going to be late.” 

Josuke didn’t seem to be able to do the job, so Jotaro offered encouragement. “Hey, Josuke. Shoo them away.”

“What’s his problem?” “Ugh…”

Jotaro was about to have an anyeursm. Figuratively, hopefully. “Have your stupid talk about hair later.”  
  


Josuke looked up, gasping. Silence penetrated the entire area, not even the girls spoke.

He slowly turned around, twisting his neck to look Jotaro in the eye. “What were you saying about my hair, bastard?”

Jotaro braced for impact, and so did Star Platinum.

“Hold on, Josuke. I wasn’t insulting your hair…”  
  
Like a haze, part of his stand appeared, but Jotaro was ready. A quick pop from Star Platinum caught Josuke off guard, and drew a little blood.

The girls were freaking out, but Jotaro was too focused on the situation in front of him.

“Did you see it, Josuke? My ‘stand’? It’s a physical manifestation of spiritual energy. Joestar has one, too. Only other stand users can see-”

“It pisses me off when people talk shit about my awesome hair. I can’t even help it!”

  
  


「DORARARARARARARARARARA!」This time, it was his entire stand! Like a body double, Crazy Diamond separated from Josuke and unleashed a hailstorm of punches. Star Platinum quickly dove in front of it’s stand user, putting up it’s forearms to defend from The World. It felt like enduring a small meteor storm, but Star Platinum could handle it. He’s handled barrages from The World before. This power obviously, matched Star Platinum’s, and he couldn’t handle it for much longer.

  
  


「DURAH!」Star Platinum braced again, met with an uppercut so strong the defense broke, leaving his jaw wide open for DIO to point it out.

“I’ll fuck you up… you bastard…” Jotaro took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

  
  


「Star Platinum: The World!」Jotaro used DIO’s own power against him, using his short time in DIO’s world to get behind him.

“Wait, wha-” Josuke turned around in an attempt to defend himself, looking at Jotaro’s hat warping. He didn’t get the chance, and caught a right hook straight to the cheekbone. 

Then Jotaro got to hear the ‘orchestra’ of shrill screams and wails, but it was like it was played by three year olds. “ **SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN GIRLS FREAK OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!** ” 

Blushing, they obliged, and Jotaro turned his attention to the fallen Josuke. Did he knock him out…? “Here, Josuke.” He extended a hand to help him up, and an olive branch.

“No, it’s fine.” He helped himself up, standing at 5’11”.

“There’s actually something else I wanted to ask you about.” Josuke looked up at Jotaro again. 

“These pictures.” He showed him two photographs. “There’s something incredibly dangerous about these two, and we think it’s going to involve you.”

“These photographs were produced when Joseph attempted to get a picture of you. We think he’s a stand user. You’ve been warned.” Jotaro took the photographs back.

“Don’t lose your temper and go after these two. We’ll handle it.” Jotaro checked his watch. It looked like the school day was about to start. “You should be going to school.”  
  


“Oh, right! The entrance ceremony! Shit, I gotta go!” Josuke rushed away hurriedly towards the school campus, leaving Jotaro to sigh at that interaction finally being over. He didn’t do so bad, but he had swore he’d seen DIO in the flesh. Was it just a haze born from fear?

Jotaro took off his disfigured hat. 

If it had been his face…

If it had been his head…

If it had been his brain…

He would’ve either been dead or permanently changed. Such an ability really scared him, but they were family. Hopefully they would be allies.

  
  


So he spent the day at the Morioh Grand Hotel looking into these pictures. The one of the gunman yielded no information: they were completely in the dark. However, the second was easier. His name was Hayato Kawajiri, and he went to the same school as Josuke and was around the same age. Based on the picture, that depicted him with vines growing from his back, he was certainly a stand user.

That wasn’t their current problem right now.

The gunman was waiting for Josuke (and maybe Jotaro) at the Higashikata household after school, and neither of them were the wiser.


End file.
